bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 7/Epilogue
Harold quickly turned around, and Samantha, his long lost mother, stood there, smiling. Harold thought that he would never see his mother again, and was even questioning if she was actually there or if he was just hallucinating. He didn't care though, since he was very happy to see her. Harold asked his mother how she found him, and how she recognized him. Samantha said that word of all Harold's deeds and military victories travelled far and wide, so almost the entire world knew of Harold's actions. She also said that she recognized Harold because she would always recognize her child. Harold didn't care about any of this, however, he was just both happy and sad to see Samantha. He was happy because he hadn't seen her in almost 20 years. However, Harold was sad that his mother had to see what he had become. The last thing Harold told his mother before leaving was where she could find him, and told her to visit occasionally. Seeing his mother for the first time after all those years caused another change in Harold, but unlike all the other changes that caused Harold's insanity, this caused his sanity to return to him. Harold was finally his old self again. He decided that the time had come to atone for his sins. Harold then made his way to Yharnam. Upon arriving in Yharnam, Harold did his best to avoid any guards until he got to his old military headquarters. Once there, everyone was shocked that Harold returned, but instead of attacking Harold, they said that Henriett told them that Harold was innocent, and that he killed the Shadow Lord. This made Harold happy for a 2 reasons: the first is that everyone believed that he was innocent, and the second is that he didn't have to tell his former comrades what he did since someone had already done it for him. The first thing Harold asked, surprisingly, was if Kade had survived getting shot by Henriett, and he was told that Kade was alive. The second and final thing that Harold asked them is if he could be unbanished, to which they replied that his banishment would be lifted, his military rank restored, and that The Iron Lancers would be reformed as a unit. Harold told them to give command of his former unit to someone else, for he does not want to be a commander anymore, and they, somewhat reluctantly, agreed. The last thing Harold needed to do was to make things right with Lydia. Harold returned home, expecting his wife to be mad at him for what he did. Much to Harold's surprise, however, Lydia did not appear to harbor any hostility towards him, even telling Harold that she forgives him. Following this, Harold decided to live out the rest of his life in peace. The End. That concludes the main events of my story. However, sometime tomorrow I will release the Lost Chapter to my story, so be ready for that when it comes out. In the meantime, tell me what you thought of my story, any suggestions for future stories you might have, and what score you would give my story out of 10 in the comments. Good hunting. Category:Blog posts